


[Podfic] Countercurrent

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Mercurie's story, read aloud.Writer's summary:Éowyn rides into battle with a different mindset than her fellows.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Countercurrent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68547) by [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie). 



Cover art credit:greedydancer

| 

## Length

  * 01:10 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/2lsyQWk)



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mercurie for having blanket permission to podfic, to Paraka for hosting and to the Awesome Ladies mods for organizing! 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
